A Weird Start
by VictoriqueD.Blois11
Summary: Kujo is worried about Victorique and she can't figure out why. One-shot...unless I end up with a good storyline or you guys want to know what happens. R&R please.


{Gosick}  
_Setting/s: Saubreme, the Schoool, the Beach, Library Tower_

There was no sign of life anywhere in the towering library where Kujo stood in the middle of, gazing at the glass dome that was at least a thousand steps above him. He knew that his Fairy would be up there reading, eating any left over sweets or rolling on the floor just to shake of her eternal boredom.  
He started climbing the staircases at a slow pace, gradually getting faster and faster as his need to be with her was growing stronger. As he huffed the final steps, there she sat. Her radiant silver hair flowing from the top of her head down to the base of her petit body, a book in one hand and a lollipop in the other.

_Good, shes not getting herself dirtied by the floor, _he thought.

She was almost like a doll, and it has been said many times as well. But since her hair color changed she was no-longer fit to be called the Golden Fairy, but she was just as beautiful as ever. In fact the years didn't seem to do any magic on her, she stayed the way she looked since she was 15. Kujo, though, knows that she _has _changed in many ways.  
She's not so demanding but still rather stubborn, of course asking for sweets all the time but only eats them after dinner and lunch - sometimes breakfast, and she is learning how to show her emotions to others.

"Hey, Victorique", Kujo said warmly, "I got you some sweets."

The girl turned her haid, lollipop in her mouth, with a "so-what's-for-today" sort of look.

"I got you your favorites", he continued, "rainbow lollipops, chocolates, tofees, marshmallows and a few others..."

As Kujo's voice trailed off, he was oblivious to the little petit girl that slipped past him to find another book to read. It was only less than a minute later that he realized she was gone.  
Thinking the worst - like him having a totally random hallucination of Victorique - he scrambled back down the staircases, shouting her name as he ran staircase after staircase.  
When he had checked the entire library and was sure it was empty he sprinted to the maze and surprisingly found his way to her doll-like house. Without any further warning nor any care for the fact that he was tresspassing he slammed the door open, only to find a half naked Victoriquue who was holding the kimono's ribbon.

"K-Kyaaaaaaaaa!", she shouted, dashing to her room where she would be safe-hopefully.

All flustered up like a tomatoe, Kujo ran after her and knocked his head on the door muttering something about being a totally idiotic husband.

"Ne, Victorique?", he said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for barging in on you like that. It's just you were there for one second then you were gone the next and I thought I was hallucinating so I panicked and I searched the entire library then I went down to the maze and I found you here and I'm really truly honestly sorr-ahhh!"

Without notice Victorique had opened the door which sent Kujo landing in front of her feet.

"I left because I wanted to change, I was going to come back but you panicked so this is what happened", she said in a dead tone.

"So you weren't a hallucination?", he cringed.

"Hmph!", she said, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side.

"Sorry...it's just I like it when I have my wife around. I thought something had happened bad and it was just under my nose, and that sort of made me think I was a bad companion..." he said apolagetically.

Still unpleased, Victorique made her way to her bed and took out her pipe. Not sure what to do, Kujo pushed his aching pain from his head away and cautiously sat next to her.  
She was really small, and Kujo thought of it as cute. Not long ago he had only been about a head or so taller than her and now she's almost half his size, and maybe a little more than that.  
But all the same, she was still Victorique, and he knew her weakspots.

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a startle and making a faint blush appear.

"Kujo", she said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm putting my arm around you? Do you not like it?", he replied.

Fearing that he might take his arm of and leave the house, Victorique quickly said "N-no, I was just asking. Try to know when someones just asking a question you good-for-nothing soldier."

Kujo laughed and leaned in closer so that he could whisper in her ear; "Am I really goo for nothing?"

And with that he took her by both arms-causing her pipe to fall-and pinned her on the bed.

"K-kujo! What are you doing now?", she exclaimed, taken aback by what he had done. He never did these kinds of things, and he would certainly not do it at all!

Kujo ignored her and leaned in closer, kissing her neck and intertwining their hands together. At the first few seconds Victorique let it pass, but afterwards she pushed him away.

With her tiny hands still on his chest she said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because...", his voice trailed away but came back to life, "I feel like doing it."

"That's not a good enough answer", she snapped.

"But-"

"I said that's not a good enough answer", she repeated, almost shouting.

Kujo sighed and sat upright, "Fine, I'll make some tea instead."

Victorique almost felt guilty, but even with her Fountain of Wisdom she could not quite put together the Fragments of Chaos to try to figure out what was wrong with Kujo.

_3 Days Earlier:_

"Oi! Victorique, we're leaving now so hurry up!", shouted Kujo, his voice echoing around the house.

"I'm coming I'm coming!", she sulked.

Today was the day Victorique was going to the doctors for some testing. The Ministry of Occult had been worrying for a while on whether she was carrying an infectious virus from the Grey Wolf side of her..."family". Most people thought of the worst, such as traces of Measles, Scarlet fever and so on.  
Victorique of course had no such thing, and thought the idea idiotic.  
But none the less she had to go, with little convincement from Kujo.

"Are you ready?", he asked her.

She gave Kujo a fake smile and replied, "As always!", but then, to Kujo's dismay, her smile turned upside-down.

He sighed, "Look it's not that bad. They're just going to see whether you have any sort of contagious sickness and try to fix it", this though, was a mistake.

Victorique turned her head to him, "So you think I _do _ have an oh-so infectious disease that will probably start an epidemic?"

"Wait, I didnt mean it like-", but he was cut off.

"So what do you mean it like? Oh I think you mean that you _know _I have a disease from my Grey Wolf bloodline! And that it will probably even _kill _people, oh and speaking of that it might kill YOU so you want to prevent that from happening so you're taking me to someone I don't know and don't ever want to know to see whether I DO have an infection or NOT! AND I DON'T!", she spat, and you must admit that was quite a mouthful.

Victorique stormed off towards the waiting carriage with a trembling coachman who had unfortunately seen the entire show, mind you that was a free performance.  
Kujo rubbed the back of his neck and sighed once more. Victorique was always the stubborn, annoying type but she seemed to be a bit more than that the last couple of days.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Kujo, can we go to the beach", asked Victorique, it was actually more of a command than a question._

_"Sure", he simply replied. _

_*An hour later* _

_Victorique had packed up her things in her brown trunk for the beach. _

_"Now let's see", she muttered,"Candy, change of clothes in case I get wet, my pipe and the Emerald shoe, more candy, four books and a pamphlet, tea set, more candy, more books, more candy and-"_

_"Kuuuuuujooo!"_

_"Kyah!", squealed Victorique, "W-what was that?"_

_It was Ruri, Kujo's younger sister, who had come with them on the trip back to Saubreme.  
She seemed to have wanted help with dressing up as Victorique saw her carrying a dress that looked like one of hers. She was just about to make an insult when Ruri came crashing through the door, nearly sending Victorique off of her feet._

_"Ne, Victorique-san", she said, her English was getting good,"can you help me put this on?"_

_With a sigh, Victorique spent the next 10 minutes putting on Ruri's dress, and another 20 trying to tye up the laces and fixing up the bonnet.  
With a "thanks" Ruri left and Victorique resumed to her packing._

_At the carriage, Kujo was packing up the luggage when Victorique came at his side._

_"Why was Ruri putting on that dress? Is she going somewhere?", she asked._

_"Didn't she tell you? She's coming with us to the beach", he replied, loading the last of the luggage._

_"W-w-w-w-..."_

_"Hm? What are you saying, I can't hear you", he said._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I guess she wanted to go with just us two, and not an annoying little sister", he said and shook his head.

"Oi! Kujo! Hurry up we're going to be late!", Victorique shouted at him.

Kujo was beginning to regret ever agreeing with the Ministry of Occult to have her see the doctors, a place she hasn't been to all her life.

_At the Doctors_

"Ah, you must be Little Miss Victorique! A pleasure to meet you!", smiled Dr. Ronan.

Victorique smiled back, hoping he would change his mind and send them back home. Home. How she longed to be there.

"And this is Mister..."

"Kujo", he said, "Kujo Kazuya."

"Well Mister Kazuya if you would take the Miss this way please", he said gesturing to the door behind the counter, "and I will begin my examination."

Kujo took Victorique's hand and led her to the room next door, something he shouldn't have done and instead told the Doctor that he wasn't here for her examination but to tell him that he wasn't going to let her be examined at all.  
Either it was a protective instinct or he didn't want to hurt her feelings, either way it had to be one of those reasons.

_An hour later_

"KUJO I HATE YOU!"

"Victorique wait!", yelled Kujo.

But she had already taken a carriage back to the academy, and she had left her small suitcase. Kujo sighed, then looked back at the building they had just exited.

_"Mister Kujo", started the Doctor, "I have some news..."_

Kujo found himself punching the glass in front of the building, luckily no-one saw or heard it, afterwards, he blew on his knuckles and took a carriage back to the academy.

_Present Day:_

"What was I thinking, pushing her on the bed like that", muttered Kujo.

He was in Victorique's kitchen making tea, just as he had announced earlier before he left her room.

_"That's not a good enough answer."_

Kujo thought back to the moment when she said that, never in his life had he seen her make a worried face like that, well at least not very often has she looked worried in front of anyone especially him.

"Get a hold of yourself Kujo!", he told himself, "nothing's gonna get better if I keep thinking about _that._"

Once more he sighed, and its becoming quite a habit in this story, and stirred the tea. He put it on a saucer and placed it in front of Victorique's door, along with a note and hoping that his worries will be washed away along with the dews tomorrow morning.  
Kujo made his way to the spare room in Victorique's house and crept under the newly-washed covers. And in a moments pass, he was fast asleep...

**So this isn't my best TT_TT it kinda gives you a perspective of how hard it is to write a book such as **_**The Lord of the Rings **_**and such and such. R&R please, so I know whether I'm a good writer or I'm just a wannabe. T.Y.**


End file.
